I Will Always Stay In Here
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Ketika Henry merasa sakit karena kali ini ia dipojokan –lagi- oleh ELF yang menentang kehadirannya. Lagi-lagi, sang leader-lah yang menjadi sandaran. Argh,lagi-lagi fict seperti ini... Tapi, RnR gak ada salahnya kan?


**I Will Always stay In Here**

Cast : Henry and Leeteuk 'Super Junior'

Genre : Friendship *selalu*

Rated : K *mungkin*

Summary : Ketika Henry merasa sakit karena kali ini ia dipojokan –lagi- oleh ELF yang menentang kehadirannya. Lagi-lagi, sang leader-lah yang menjadi sandaran. *summary macam apa ini? Arrgghh,, gak tahu…*

Disclaimer : Super Junior itu milik tuhannya masing-masing. Mereka milik SM karena sebuah kontrak saja. Untuk Leeteuk, dia jelas-jelas milik author… Hahaha… Begitu juga dengan si mochi… *apa ini pantas disebut disclaimer?*

Fict gaje, typos, dan membosankan yang selalu saja seperti ini… Disarankan untuk para readers, jika bosan dengn fict seperti ini, maka jangan membacanya… Okeee… ^^

…

Pov :: Henry 'mochi'

Super Junior…

Ah, bukan! Aku bukan anggota Super Junior. Tapi aku anggota Sub-grup Super Junior. Yapz, Super Junior-M…

Henry Lau, seseorang yang didatangkan dari Cina untuk mengisi sub-grup Super Junior yang di khusukan di Cina bersama dengan satu rekannya, Zhoumi.

Inilah aku. Orang yang dulu ditolak habis-habisan oleh ELF karena kehadiranku yang dianggap akan masuk kedalam grup itu.

ELF dengan mudah mengatai aku dan Zhou-gege untuk pergi. Dengan mudah mereka membeli 0,3 % saham milik SM hanya demi untuk tidak memasukanku dan Zhou-gege ke dalam grup Super-nya itu. Dengan mudah mereka meneriakkan 'Only 13 member, Protect 13 member' dihadapan kami saat kami mulai naik ke panggung.

Kalian tahu? Sakit sekali rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku bahkan menangis saat itu juga.

Kenapa ELF tidak membunuhku saja sekalian…? Itu yang aku fikirkan saat itu.

Tapi, sekarang aku sangat lega. Aku sangat tenang. Meskipun aku bukan anggota Super Junior, tapi aku adalah anggota Super Junior-M. Yang secara tidak langsung, tetap saja masuk ke dalam List anggota Super Junior, hhihi…

Zhou-gege bilang, kita harus bersabar. Karena cepat atau lambat, ELF pasti akan menerima kita. Han-gege juga bilang seperti itu. Begitupula member lain. Dan benar saja, ELF akhirnya bisa menerima kami. Yah, walaupun tidak semua ELF dan tentunya dengan beberapa persyaratan. Yang intinya, tidak memasukan kami ke dalam grup originalnya. Tapi aku benar-benar senang sekarang. Karena yang mereka teriakkan bukanlah 'Only 13 member, Protect 13 member' saja, tapi dengan beberapa kata tambahan dah campuran huruf dan angka yang melambangkan sesuatu. '13elieve their prom15e'.

Angka 13 di kata '13elieve' adalah PERCAYA, yang berarti Super Junior memiliki 13 anggota tetap yang tidak akan pernah hilang, terganti, atau pergi. ELF percaya itu. Dan angka 15 di kata 'prom15e' adalah JANJI, yang berarti dua anggota tambahan untuk 13 anggota Super Junior, yaitu aku dan Zhou-gege, yang jika ditambahkan adalah 15 anggota.

Ternyata, aku juga sangat dihargai oleh ELF… ^^

Itu satu masalahku ketika aku mulai dimasukkan ke grup ini. Kukira akan sampai saat itu saja. Ternyata tidak.

Kepergian Han-gege dan selalu absennya Kibum hyung, membuat aku dan Zhou-gege kembali terpojok. Kembali disudutkan oleh ELF.

ELF kembali menyebut nama kami sebagai 'pemecah' Super Junior. ELF terus saja berteriak 'Believe 13 member, protect the missing 3'. Yang ELF takutkan adalah, aku dan Zhou-gege akan menggantikan posisi Han-gege dan Kibum hyung.

Heii, itu salah. Sejauh apapun Han-gege pergi, selama apapun Kibum hyung absen, aku dan Zhou-gege tidak akan berani mengambil posisi mereka. Kami cukup tau dimana posisi kami. Kamipun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ELF jika kami berani berbuat seperti itu.

Kami tahu, kami tidak akan bisa menerobos posisi 13 itu di hati ELF. Tapi, cukup dengan 15 di 'prom15e' saja, itu sudah sangat berarti bagi kami. Kami merasa dianggap oleh ELF.

Mengingat itu, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Tapi, kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan? Setelah dijelekkan habis-habisan dan tidak diterima oleh ELF…? Kalau bukan karena orang itu, aku mungkin sudah pergi jauh dari sini. Membatalkan semuan janji dengan SM Ent.

Iya… Orang itu sering disebut 'angel'oleh semua orang. Menurut para member asli dan ELF, dia memang seorang malaikat. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang tidak pernah lelah melindungi dongsaeng dan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang selalu bersusah payah demi semua orang yang disayangi dan menyayanginya. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang tidak pernah lelah memimpin serta membimbing ke-14 dongsaeng gilanya.

Yap. Leeteuk hyung. Dia adalah orang yang paling berjasa didalam hidupku selama aku menjalin kerja sama dengan SM Ent dan tergabung di grup ini.

Saranghaeyo, Teukie hyung… ^^

…

Hari ini, SuJu-M baru kembali dari Taiwan. Semua member terlihat sangat lelah. Semuanya langsung beristirahat.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung sudah memasuki kamar mereka, lampu diruangan itu langsung padam. Mereka langsung tidur rupanya. Zhou-gege akan tidur bersama Eunhyuk hyung. Mereka memasuki kamar dan tidur juga sepertinya. Ryeowook hyung sedang membuat teh hangat di dapur, setelah itu ia membawa teh hangat itu ke kamarnya. Ia membawa dua gelas, mungkin segelas lagi untuk Yesung hyung. Siwon hyung tidak pulang kesini, ia pulang kerumahnya. Aku, aku akan tidur dikamar yang dulu menjadi tempat tidur Han-gege. Tapi rasanya aku belum ngantuk. Aku putuskan untuk mandi.

Oops, hampir lupa. Ya, tapi mungkin semuanya juga sudah tahu. SuJu-M sekarang mempunyai dua anggota baru, Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Tapi, Han-gege tetap leader kami. Aku tetap percaya itu.

Fiuuuhhh… Nyaman sekali. Segar.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan rambutku. Setelah agak kering, aku lempar handuk itu ke ranjang cucian. Dan, syuuuutttt, dorrrrr (?) handuk itu tidak masuk ke ranjang cucian. Dan dengat tidak peduli-nya, aku keluar dari kamar Han-gege.

'Ah, haussss…' Gumamku. Kulirik jam yang ada di dapur. Jam 02.19 a.m. Seharusnya aku tidur, besok kan ada jadwal jam 09.00, kenapa aku malah tidak ngantuk? Sial…

Kuambil gelas tinggi dan kutuangkan air dingin kedalamnya. Kuteguk sampai habis. Sensasi dingin itu langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuhku. Dan juga, membuat gigiku tersa sangat ngilu. Ya, itu memang efek meminum air dingin yang disekaliguskan.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tv. Lampunya menyala, dan tv itu juga menyala. Siapa yang masih bangun? Aku terus berjalan memasuki ruang tv, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku menemukan seseorang disana.

"Hyung… Kau belum tidur?" Mataku menatap sosok Leeteuk hyung yang sedang duduk di bawah sofa. Iya, Leeteuk hyung duduk di karpet sambil menonton acara reality show.

Leeteuk hyung menoleh, dia tersenyum. "Henry-ah… Aku sedang tidak ngantuk. Jadi aku nonton saja. Kau belum tidur juga? Kau tidak lelah?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak ngantuk, hyung…" Jawabku. "Itu…Hae hyung?" Aku menunjuk sesuatu yang sedang tidur dipangkuan Leeteuk hyung. Yap, Donghae hyung tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan sang angel.

"Dia tidak mau tidur sendirian, jadi dia mengikutiku menonton. Tapi, karena dia sangat lelah, dia terlelap begitu saja dipangkuanku…" Tangan Leeteuk hyung dengan lembut mengusap-usap kepala Donghae hyung. "Yah, dia memang selalu mengikutiku…"

Aku duduk di karpert itu, disebelah Leeteuk hyung. Aku duduk dengan posisi memeluk kakiku didekapanku. Kusandarkan daguku di atas lututku.

Leeteuk hyung menatapku. "Ada masalah, Henry-ah?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Memang benar, tidak pernah ada yang bisa berbohong pada orang ini. Ia selalu tau.

Aku menggeleng dan kembali memeluk kakiku. "Anniyo, hyung…" Jawabku.

Leeteuk hyung tertawa pelan. "Kau tau, Donghae sempat bercerita kalau selama di Taiwan, kau sangat bersemangat. Aku jadi ingin sekali kesana melihat SuJu-M kemarin…"

Aku tetap diam dalam posisiku. Kurasakan sentuhan satu tangan hangat mendarat dikepalaku dan mengacak rambutku yang masih agak basah. "Kau bisa sakit kalau jam segini kau keramas. Itu tidak baik. Ceritakanlah padaku, matamu mengatakan hal lain, Henry-ah…"

Aku menatapnya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi aku tahan.

"Hyung…" Mulaiku.

"…"

"Aku… aku… aku merasa bahwa aku tidak diharapkan disini… Apa aku memang benar-benar orang yang selalu membuat sesuatu hancur? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Seruku pelan. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di antara lututku.

Leetek hyung tidak menjawab. Ia malah dengan santai masih mengelus lembut kepala Donghae hyung.

"ELF benar-benar tidakmengharapkanku disini…" Lanjutku dengan suara yang mulai goyah.

"Mochi…." Akhirnya Leeteuk hyung bersuara. "Selama kau berdiri bersama Super Junior, untuk siapa kau bertahan? Apa alasanmu tetap memilih bersama kami?" Nadanya masih terdengar sangat lembut ditelingaku.

Aku diam sjenak. Mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan hyung-ku. "Aku… aku bertahan untuk dan demi ELF. Alasanku karena aku masih ingin disini bersama Super Junior…" Jawabku sambil mengangkat wajahku.

"Jadi apa yang kau fikirkan? Kau sudah tau jawaban utamanya…"

Aku diam lagi. Sesaat. "Aku merasa aku memang orang yang tidak diharapkan ELF. Dulu, saat aku masuk ke SM Ent, baru terdengar berita bahwa aku dan Zhou-gege akan masuk ke Super Junior saja, ELF sudah bertindak cepat. Sekarang, aku dan Zhou-gege sudah disebut-sebut lagi. Semua bilang, aku dan Zhou-gege akan menggantikan posisi Han-gege dan Kibum hyung… Aku selalu ingin menangis jika banyak ELF yang menentangku… Rasanya lumayan sakit hyung…" Tetes-demi-tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Henry-ah, kau tau?" Tanyanya singkat.

Aku melihat kearahnya. Mata Leeteuk hyung menatap Donghae hyung yang terlelap dipangkuannya.

"ELF hanya tidak ingin perubahan anggota. Selamanya hanya ada 13 dan 15. Jika ELF menyebut namamu dan Zhoumi sebagai orang yang membuat Hankyung pergi atau yang membuat Kibum selalu absen, itu salah. Mereka berbuat seperti itu karena mereka tidak menginginkan perubahan. Mereka ingin semua anggota tetap pada posisinya. Walaupun anggotanya pergi, posisinya tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun…" Jelasnya.

Sedikit membuatku tenang. Tapi…

"Tapi, hyung… Mereka sungguh jelas-jelas menolakku… Aku…"

"Itu dulu, kan. Saat kau dan Zhoumi masuk kedalam sub-grup Super Junior. ELF menentang habis-habisan keberadaan kalian. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, diamana kau kau terus berusaha, dimana aku tetap memberikan penjelasan, dan atasan SM juga memberikan keterangan kepada ELF, saat itu ELF mulai menyadari bahwa kau memang pantas berada disini. Bersama Zhoumi." Leeteuk hyung menatap lurus kearah tv. Tangannya masih dengan lembut membelai kepala Donghae hyung.

"Tapi…" Aku masih tercekat dalam kata-kata itu.

"Sudahlah… Setiap anggota pasti memiliki fans dan anti-fans. Kau harus berusaha untuk fansmu, abaikan anti-fans yang selalu menolakmu. Jika mereka terus menerus menyebutmu dan Zhoumi sebagai orang yang membuat Hankyung pergi dan Kibum absen, maka jangan dengarkan itu. Terus saja berjalan pada jalanmu. Tun jukan bahwa kau selalu ditempatmu, dan tidak akan pernah mengisi posisi kosong Hankyung ataupun Kibum. Teruslah berterima kasih pada fans juga anti-fansmu…" Leeteuk hyung kini tersenyum kearahku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa anti-fans?"

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Bukankah, jika mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang kita, itu tandanya mereka memperhatikan kita?"

Aku diam. Mencoba berfikir tentang kata-katanya.

Iya, memang benar. Jika anti-fans mengatakan sesuatu tentangku, bukankah mereka sangat memperhatikanku… Huh, betapa bodohnya aku…

Aku menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum. "Hyung… Gomawo. Kau adalah orang yang selalu memberikanku jalan yang terang. Dulu, kau begitu melindungiku saat aku pertama kali datang kesini. Sekarang pun hyung masih disampingku, memberiku jalan terbaik yang akan aku ambil… Gomawooo…"

"Henry-ah…" Panggilnya. Kenapa nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius?

"Ne, hyung?"

"Apa setelah ini, kau akan pergi juga sama seperti Hankyung?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan ini membuat dadaku sesak. Nafasku tak beraturan. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, lupakan saja, Henry-ah… Aku hanya terfikir sesuatu… Lupakan saja…" Ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum.

Hyungku ini… Ternyata dia sangat tidak ingin aku pergi… Begitukan?

Aku tetap diam dalam keadaan menunduk. Sejenak, aku berfikir. Aku mengangkat lagi kepalaku, menatap Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung!" Seruku. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu disini bersama Super Junior. Untuk apa perjuanganku dulu kalau akhirnya aku akan pergi juga. Sia-sia kan? Aku tetap akan disini walau aku bukan anggota asli dari Super Junior. Karena aku tahu, tempatku adalah disini… Aku tentunya akan pergi, tapi itu nanti. Setelah semuanya selesai... Bukan sekarang. Jadi, hyung tenang saja…."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum puas. "Gomawo, Henry-ah… Aku tidak ingin ada yang pergi lagi dari sini. Sudah cukup dengan tiga member yang hilang, membuatku kadang sakit sekali…"

"Hyung, walaupun aku orang yang juga dari luar Korea, tapi aku masih ingin disini. Untuk yang selalu mendukungku dan semuanya. Aku akan ikut berjuang bersama Super Junior. Membawa tubuh Super Junior ke lautan biru safir terluas didunia…"

Leeteuk hyung menatapku dalam. "Aku percaya itu." Gumamnya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Awalnya aku bimbang dengan semua anggota, tapi setelah mendengar sesuatu yang merupakan janji mereka untuk tetap disini, membuatku sangat tenang walau rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan Super Junior…"

"Tenang saja hyung. Kau pasti cepat kembali. Kami selalu disini menunggumu, Leader…." Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Euummm,,…" Donghae hyung terusik pelan. Dengan segera tangan Leeteuk hyung kembali mengusap rambutnya, dirapatkannya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Donghae hyung.

"Baiklah, Gomawo Henry-ah… Tidurlah, besok SuJu-M ada show lagi kan? Lihat, sudah jam 3 pagi, ayo cepat tidur…" Perintahnya.

"Ah, ne.. Aku tidur ya hyung. Hyung juga, istirahatlah… Jangan terus mengelus Hae hyung… Dia kan sudah besar.. Hhihi.." Ucapku seraya berdiri.

"Haha… Walaupun dia sudah besar, tetap saja ia adalah bayi kecil yang harus aku jaga… Ah, sudahlah, nanti kalau ia dengar itu bisa bahaya… Sana tidur…"

"Ne, annyeonghi jumuseyo, hyung…"

Leeteuk hyung hanya tersenyum. Dan akupun bergegas ke kamarku, ah kamar Han-gege maksudku.

Super Junior memang tempatku. Aku memang ingin terus berada disini, bersama para anggota lain, ELF, Strings, dan semuanya…

Leeteuk hyung, orang yang selalu melindungiku dan memberiku jalan yang terang. Leeteuk hyung lah alasan aku mengapa ingin terus dan tetap disni. Dia-lah kekuatanku. Sepertinya anggota lain juga setuju dengan pendapatku ini.

Ya. Bukan saatnya aku menyerah sekarang. Yang memojokanku dan Zhou-gege adalah orang yang juga sangat memperhatikanku. Bukankah itu bagus? Benar kata Leeteuk hyung, yang seperti itu tidak perlu ditanggapi, teruslah berusaha untuk semuanya, tetap berjalan dijalan yang sesungguhnya, dan tunjukan bahwa kita memang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk…

Hwaiting, Henry!

Gomawo, hyung… Xie Xie….

Aku tentunya tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun tanpamu. Terimakasih telah menuntunku sampai saat ini… ^^

…

Hyaaa, fict aneh muncul lagi.

Hiks. Entah kenapa aku teringat lagi rasa sakit Mochi saat pertama masuk ke Super Junior. Karena ditentang oleh sebagian ELF.

Dan sekarang, disebut lagi sebagai orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Hankyung. Pasti itu sakit.

Tapi tenang Mochi, aku adalah orang yang mendukungmu berada di Suju.

Hwaiting, mochi…^^

Nah, suka gak suka, review ya^^

Readers tahu lah, fict aku tuh fict yang selalu garing bwd dibaca…

Untuk apa ada kolom rview kalo yang udah baca sampai sini tidak me-review..? Hehe…


End file.
